


Save Me

by Boochie48



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boochie48/pseuds/Boochie48
Summary: Sonny and Trudy are newlyweds and loving every moment of it. When a game changer case comes along how will the team deal with it? Everyone will be pushed to their limit. Friendships will be tested will Trudy and Sonny survive?
Relationships: Sonny Crockett/ Trudy Joplin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mmmmmm"

Trudy moaned as her husband slowly sucked the warm melted garlic butter from her thumb and index finger.

"Baby you can feed me shrimp any day any time"

Sonny whispers as he swirled his tongue around Trudy's perfectly polished electric teal colored nails. The last night of their 3 day weekend was capped off with a quiet seafood fest on the deck of Sonny's boat they set sail right at the beginning of sunset, and dropped anchor a few miles off coast. Far enough for privacy but close enough to see the lights of Miami at night. The Grilled shrimp, Jonah crab claws, corn on the cob and broccoli was the perfect meal for the seafood lovers. They sat intertwined feeding each other as Elvis chowed down in his roasted chickens

. "Why do the weekends fly by but when we have tons of cases, paperwork, rapists, murderers, dealers, and other delightful members of society time drags on forever?"

Sonny questioned hypothetically

"That's easy baby"

Trudy answered as she reached behind her back to untie her bikini top.

"We are usually on opposite sides of town from each other working the case from different angles. When we are apart we can't tease and flirt with each other. So of course that makes everything dull and boring."

While she was giving her own insight to her husband's question, he stood to take off his trunks and prepared to ravage his wife on the table. Under the full Miami moon they made love for hours on all parts of the boat. They fell asleep on the sofa that was behind the wheel. It was one thing more beautiful than falling asleep under that beautiful night sky, and that was waking up to a beautiful Miami sunrise. Before they had time to gather their thoughts the phone was ringing off the hook.

"Hey Rico"

Trudy yawned into the phone.

" Castillo wants all hands on deck ASAP".

"Damn it's only 5 am what the fuck"

Trudy mumbled as Sonny started up the boat.

"We will be there by 7 thanks for the heads up babe"

she hung up and picked up her cup of coffee , wrapped her arm around Sonny's chest and rested her head on his back.

" I got a feeling that this is gonna be a bat shit crazy case darlin."

Sonny shared his thoughts on his intuition while they were pulling out of their driveway and heading to the OCB. Right before the small wedding in the Bahamas, they settled on a beautiful 4 bedroom house, plenty of room for a family. Billy's bedroom was set up exactly the way he wanted it for when he visited. They had a small pool out back and a balcony off of their bedroom that overlooked the pool and the backyard. The best part was that it was only 15 minutes from the marina, and 25 minutes from their undercover precinct in the opposite direction.

" Baby you only feel like that because our last few cases were open and shut easy peasy. Face it James Sonny Crockett you are an adrenaline junkie"

She smirked at him in a teasing lighthearted way. He reached over and rubbed his hand on her knee as they pulled into their underground garage and gave her a kiss.

" Hush woman you know you wouldn't have me any other way"

Good Morning guys they greeted everyone as she and Sonny sat in their usual spots in the conference room. They quickly noticed the somber mood in the room.

"This is like no other case. This case has been on my mind for decades,"

Castillo paused as he sighed heavily.

"Crockett you know the things we saw and experienced in Asia."

Sonny nodded as he wondered where this was going and what did any of that have to do with them today, and now. He closed his eyes briefly sitting in the mindfulness of his time in Vietnam. Trudy knew that was a period of time that he still struggles with from time to time. They were still newlyweds but they were close friends for years before they started a romantic relationship. They shared plenty of private things as couples should but his time in Vietnam was something very few at the OCB knew the details of outside of herself, Rico who was more like a brother than a partner, and of course Castillo.

"There was a serial killer that I hunted. When I was over there he killed prostitutes by using an ancient form of cutting he gets off on torturing them. There were 2 hookers found over the holiday weekend with the same exact carvings all over their bodies and the same message written on the wall with there own blood I used to think since so much time had went by and damn near a world apart that there would never be a way that he would resurface, but when I saw this on the wall I knew it was him."

He passed out the pictures of the carved up murdered women from 1975 and the ones from this past weekend. He waited to see if they saw what he saw.

"Everything is exactly the same"

Gina spoke to the group as she and Trudy share a stack of photos and the guys go through the others.

"Crockett do you ever remember seeing anything like this during your time in Vietnam?"

Crockett looked at the pictures, both old and new.

"No lieutenant I know I've seen a lot of crazy shit over there but never anything like this. This takes the cake all these years and this Son of a Bitch is still around?"

"Look how young The two girls are from this weekend They look like they're not even old enough to vote better yet turn tricks on the street I swear they get younger and younger"

Trudy observed and commented

"Trudy you always have had an eye for spotting endangered girls working the corners."

"Sadly you're right Stan let's just say it was a gift I wish I didn't need to have if you catch my drift"

Sonny already knew where this conversation was going and he didn't like it. Trudy was known for her undercover work with vice; she had an awesome reputation and track record as an undercover prostitute when it came to convictions from her busts. Rico had an awesome reputation for playing the role of pimp. Especially with the car he owned he fit the bill perfectly. Actually everyone on his team had their gift and talent. His was making the drug deal playing the big time drug kingpin was his niche, Gina's was more compassionate connecting with the victim or the kid or the relatives that are left behind from the tragedies in the streets of Miami she could very easily cross over into social work she just had the heart for it. Of course Stan was always all things tech that was his life.

"We are going to hit this from every angle. I already talked to a professor of Asian studies who specializes in ancient customs and traditions from the University of Miami. He's willing to help us historically with the case."

Castillo spoke to the group who sat still waiting for their assignments to be given out.

"Stan I want you to contact every major international law enforcement agency starting with the interpol and see if they have any crimes that fit the description of what we're looking at. I want to see if we can connect his dots. Gina and Sonny I want you two to research the victims lives, any other jobs or agencies that they worked for, educational background, childhood, and family. Rico and Trudy I want you on the street. I want you working the corners hard. Rico I want you to lean on her hard publicly, let it be known that you own her. I want you to really overemphasize the public display of being her John because I have a feeling he may think he's rescuing these girls and then punishing them."

Sonny sat back and his chair deep in thought trying to not scowl and furrow his brow. He knew this was part of the job he knew his wife was in good hands he knew that they would come out on top but it still didn't help the fact that he didn't like it at all. Even before they started their romantic relationship he always was overprotective of the women on his team, especially Trudy. Everyone gathered their files and belongings as they prepared to leave the room.

" So how was everyone's Memorial day weekend? I hope you all enjoyed it because it's no telling when we will see another weekend off with this demented fucker on the loose"

Stan tried to break through the tension with his one of a kind wit. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. As they headed out of the room.

" I fucking knew it man I should have played a fucking lottery ticket because my hunch was spot on. Didn't I say this case was gonna be crazy Trudy?"

Sonny flopped at his desk while Trudy nodded her head in agreement from her desk.

"Hey Trudy you are going to have really step up your wardrobe game since you are gonna be hitting the stroll pretty much non stop. If you need and extra stuff you know you can raid my WhoreDrobe."

Gina always kept her hooker wardrobe in a spare closet in her guest bedroom; the bff's often traded outfits depending on the case and the role either were playing at that moment.

"Thanks hon but I think this case calls for a step up in the wardrobe department."

" That is a good idea Trudy let's hit the stores on our lunch break"

Gina suggested as she started her search that Castillo asked for. Lunch came around quickly, Trudy stopped by Sonny's desk to give him a quick kiss before she and Gina left to do damage to their favorite sleeze boutique.

"Trudy and Sonny can I see both of you for a second before you head out to lunch?"

Castillo called out from his doorway.

"Yes Lt"

They answered in unison as they walked into his office.

"Sonny, you know first hand what this job can do to a marriage. That is one of the reasons why I didn't make one of you transfer, because you both have the understanding of what this job entails and you know what strains it can have on your outside lives. Being in a relationship with someone who is not in law enforcement is a challenge within itself. Then to add the stress of the job, not being able to express yourself completely and have your mate lack the ability to relate is stressful. Which is why most marriages to a non law enforcement person fail. You and Sonny are doing great with being married and working in the same unit. I do not want the depths of this case to disrupt that you both understand me."

"Yes Marty we understand."

Sonny spoke up

"Thank you sir for the vote of confidence and advice."

Trudy spoke softly Castillo nodded his head in response as they left his office. The girls hurried off to shop while Tubbs and Crocket ate at their desks and bounced theories off of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny is going to flip when he sees this outfit."

Trudy stood in front of the mirror in the ladies locker room while she and Gina teased her hair.

" I know G don't remind me. This whole thing is going to take a toll on him. His overprotective nature is going to rule this case."

The ladies started cleaning up and got ready to exit the locker room

" Hey it's 10:30 Mama let's roll!"

Rico yelled from his desk it was just the 4 of them left in the office.

" I'm right here old man hush all that yelling. Let's hit it"

She stood in the doorway looking at Sonny trying to read his soon to be reaction. Hell actually all 3 of them were waiting to see his response. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Excuse us for a second we will be right back"

"He spoke as he took her back into the locker room.

" Damn baby you are killing me you know that?"

He was so turned on he wanted to bend her over right then and there his erection was so hard he swore she could hear the pounding of it's pulse all the way from his crotch.

Her outfit left little to the imagination. It was a leather mini dress with just studded straps holding it together on the sides. Exposing her sides and hips. It took Gina 20 mins to figure out how to hide her underwear so they wouldn't show through the open sides. The deep plunging neckline was open into a v slit down to the stomach with a studded collar that snapped around her neck. The knee high patten leather stiletto boots completed the BDSM sex dungeon look.

" I was afraid you were gonna flip when you saw it."

She grabbed his face to calm his fire that she knew was brewing. She kissed him softly to do so.

"Baby I know you hate it when I work hooking details but I know you know deep down inside these girls need us out there looking out for them and protecting them."

"The fact that this is to save them and help them definitely outweighs my desire to keep you from the ugliness of the street baby. I will die if something happens to you. Not to mention with you looking like you should be tied up to the stripper pole we have hidden in my man cave in the basement."

She smiled with her lips to his. They inhaled each other. As he stepped back looked her in her eyes, and told her how much he loved her and she told him the same.

"Now let me see you walk for me."

She laughed as she walked in front of him and out of the locker room

"you are too much baby too much"

She yelled back behind her.

She and Rico headed out the building and into the muggy Miami night.

Trudy was strolling her usual corners with Rico sitting up the block on the opposite side of the street. She was drawing so much attention from the way she was dressed and walking. Some of the girls were pissed that she was stealing their spotlight. It was close to 2 am the 5 night clubs on this particular strip were letting out and the streets were jammed packed full of club kids still looking to party. It was a flurry of activity.

Rico checked in from time to time yelling, cursing, and threatening Trudy once it happened in the middle of the street right in traffic all because she lost a John to some white Bitch as Tubbs put it. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, he even raised his hand to give the impression that he was going to hit her.

They always had a meetup spot in the alley behind The Century Hotel. That is where she would tell her customers to drive her, she would bust them and Rico would have the squad car pick the johns up and she would go back to the stroll. They would always meet up by 4am at the latest.

Tubbs was there at 4 sharp she wasn't. By 4:30 he was walking her stroll looking for her.

"Hey Kitty"

He yelled out to the older hooker that Trudy and Gina usually chatted it up with when they were under.

"Have you seen Honey? She wasn't where I told her to be and that shit aint cool."

"The last I saw her was around an hour ago she said she was going to the little girls room in the diner getting a coffee and then meeting you. Maybe yall missed each other baby."

"Yea I will double back around. Thanks Kitty."

He hopped in his Caddy and paged her from his car phone while he drove around. That call never came, He pulled over in the back of the hotel again.

Meanwhile

Sonny was doing some night time fishing thinking about his wife of only 6 months and that damn dress. The things he wanted to do to her body. He hoped this case wouldn't linger too long because as of now he and Trudy were on opposite schedules, she and Tubbs were going to be knocked out for the majority of the day

Rico knew something was wrong. He needed help, he followed protocol and called Castillo.

"We have a problem,Trudy is gone!"

No response was giving except

"I am on my way"

Next he dialed the number to the boat.

"Hey babe how did your first night go?"

Tubbs took a deep breath and started to speak

"Sonny it's Tubbs"

The way Tubbs said his name spoke volumes to him. In Cocketts head it screamed something was wrong. You do not work for years as a detective and not pick up on things like this.

"Rico what happened? Where is Trudy?"

"Sonny man we need you. Trudy is missing"

The other end of the line was drop dead quiet. Sonny didn't know if he was hearing things or not but he damn sure knew what he heard was not what Rico said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny does not remember how he got off the boat and downtown so fast. He sat in his car to calm himself briefly. He did not want to jump to conclusions. He needed to control his paranoia like he promised her he would. He sat back for a minute and observed the scene.

He saw the K9 units talking to Tubbs, Castillo, and Gina.

He saw Stan working feverishly in the back of the van.

That told him all he needed to know for that brief moment. He drew in a deep breath as he walked over to his team. Whatever it was that he was about to hear, was definitely going to change him and not for the better. The closer he got to them from across the parking lot, the hotter the burning sensation in his chest got. His stomach was set on trying to expel the last thing he ate. He felt like he was walking through quicksand. He quickly scanned the scene for any white sheets or body bags. That was a good sign he thought to himself.

"Where is she Rico?"

He stood behind his team. They were so busy with organizing the scene, no one saw him approach from behind.

Gina spoke softly "Sonny"

"Don't Sonny me Gina where is she?"

Rico started to talk but Castillo spoke up first.

"Trudy is missing."

Sonny took a step backwards trying to avoid what was just said.

"What the fuck do you mean missing?"

He gritted through his teeth.

Rico started to explain remorsefully,

"You know we always have a 4am meetup"

Sonny started to pace like a caged animal. While the man he called his brother tried to explain how his wife vanished into thin air.

"The last time we touched base face to face was at 2:30. We put on a show in the intersection in front of the hotel. I came back to the car after she apologized for losing a John. I was here at 5 of 4 but she never showed. Sonny I…"

Sonny snatched Rico up by the lapel and started shaking and pushing him back into the front of his Cadillac.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH HER MAN?!"

Stan, Castillo, and some uniformed officers. Struggled to pull him off of Tubbs. He was in a blind rage. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. He could not see past the rage and panic he was feeling. Gina held in in a hug to help calm him down.

"Sonny!"

She yelled as she held onto him

"This is not helping honey please stop. You and I both know we all have to stay in a calm state to figure this out."

"Rico is not to blame Crockett."

Castillo added on when Gina was finished speaking.

"Excuse me Detective Crockett."

Gina let him go just as the lead K9 officer called out to Sonny.

"I hate to ask you this but in order for us to start the grid search we need a personal item of your" he paused and changed the way he was going to reference Trudy.

"of Detective Joplin so the dogs can track her scent. Preferably an item of clothing."

Before he could respond his knees buckled from under him and Rico reached out to catch him never once did Tubbs consider holding a grudge against him. Sonny was his best friend, partner, and brother. Nothing would change that.

Sonny lashed out at him.

"Do not fucking touch me Tubbs stay away from me!"

Rico let him go and stepped away as if Sonny was on fire. Rico walked to his car and pounded on the hood with his closed fist he did not care about hurting his hand. He just wished he could make this right.

"He is upset right now he does not mean it."

Gina grabbed his hand before he broke it.

"She held it in her hand and made him look at her. I know you would never do anything to hurt her or put her in any danger. Deep down Sonny knows that too."

They both turned to see Stan walking with Sonny and the K9 team back to his car. Trudy kept a stash of swimsuits in his car as well as hers. They pretty much lived in the water. He handed the pile over to the K9 team. They divided them up and the dogs took the lead from their owners. Sonny rested back on his car next to Stan. They watched as the dogs pulled the men and women off to look for her. He was living his worst nightmare. He could not breath without her. This was not like his relationship with Catlin, or even was different. This was a longing, a yearning that pulled him to Trudy. He knew he could not survive without her.

With Catlin there was love yes but it was strained from the moment they said I Do and they both knew it. It was her team pulling her in one direction. It was his job pulling him in the other. It was the paparazzi clawing and clamoring to try and figure out his real identity. It was drama non stop. Even with all of that he never wanted her to lose her life no matter what they went through and the health and well being of her and their unborn child should have never been compromised. For that he would never forgive himself, and would always be sorry.

Caroline was different. He was obliged to marry her for her and their babies sake. They fell into a comfortable routine. It was nice, and it was normal. Until his promotion to Detective got him a spot at the infamous OCB. it was then that the problems began. The complaints about his hours, his friends, his times away from home for weeks due to undercover work. She never understood, at times she did not even try to understand.

That's what made this marriage, his 3rd marriage so special and unique. He knew in his heart that this was going to be his last marriage, Trudy was his one. They understood each other, they respected each other's positions, they were magnetically connected sexually, she was the sexiest and most desirable woman that he had ever met and been with.

He could stand there and think about how perfect they were together,or he could get his emotions in check. He always protected her and had her back. This time would be no different. If he was going to find her she needed him to have his head in the game.

Stan spoke to him and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sonny we will find her man and you know we will not stop until we do"

Stan clapped him on his back as he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You are exquisite"

He whispered in her ear as she trembled with fear. She had no idea where she was. She replayed her last moments before she was taken. She chatted up a storm with Kitty, and then said her goodbyes. She was going to hit the diner to use the ladies room and grab 2 coffees for her and Tubbs. She checked her watch. It was only 3:30 so she hung out in front of the diner for a few minutes. She made small talk with a couple of the girls. She noticed the same van circle 3 times in a matter of minutes. The circling of a vehicle is nothing odd in this world. Plenty of guys do the same thing. They take a while to decide if they want a hooker, some chicken out some do not. She ran in the diner to do what she planned and started off to the meetup spot.

"Hey baby"

As soon as she started walking around the corner from the diner, she heard him call out to her. He stood across the street in the shadows of the street lamp. She took a sip of her coffee, and turned in his direction.

"Are you talking to me sugar?"

She replied

"Look honey I am off for the night but I will be back later tonight and all ready for you ok? I mean after all a girl does need her beauty rest."

She saw him walk off in the other direction back towards the diner and strip. She started walking again. She was so busy thinking about crawling into bed with Sonny after a long hot shower that she didn't see him come up behind her. Before she could even react she was writhing in pain as volts of electricity pulsed through her body. The last thing she felt before passing out was urine running down her legs despite just using the ladies room. The Taser was so powerful that it caused her to lose control of her bladder. The last thing she thought about of course was her husband Sonny. She gurgled out his name in a whisper, and everything went black.

All she could try to do is piece together where she was at. The sun was bright as it shined through the little window. She was chained at one ankle. With several feet of slack to move around maybe? The room had a bed, a kitchenette, and a small bathroom. It was like a studio apartment. She heard someone walking and stop outside the door. She tried not to show fear as the door opened.

"Oh you are too pretty to be abused by that Caribbean scum I saw the way he treated you."

He sat on the bed next to her, and rubbed her thighs.

" Do not be afraid I will not treat you like the others I have taken. You are too perfect to be damaged by me; they had to be punished for being nasty whores. You are above that I can tell. You will only be for me from now on."

She shivered from his last statement. He stood her up and walked around her leering at her.

My first step will be to rid you of this trash you're wearing. He took a pair of scissors and cut each strap on both sides of her dress. He stood behind her and unsnapped the collar. She started to cry quietly, she stood there in nothing but her underwear and boots. He then sat her down and took off her boots. Next he made her wash off her makeup in the little bathroom that only had a sink and toilet.

" There don't you feel free and clean of that evil abusive pimp?"

"No"

she answered

"I would be free if you didn't kidnap me and hold me in chains like some animal."

"You are very ungrateful!"

He yelled in her face they were almost nose to nose. He back slapped her with his closed hand that one hit knocked her to the floor. She scurried away from him, and held her face in the corner. He hit her exactly the same way that Rico pretended to hit her. She was determined to keep him calm and stay on his good side so she could survive this ordeal and find her way back to Sonny.

"You apologize right now for being ungrateful."

He squatted in front of her.

" I am sorry"

she painfully said she knew by tomorrow she would have a badly bruised cheek.

"Look at me being so rude I don't even know your name. Not your whore street name either"

"Trudy"

she whimpered

"Well hello Trudy I am Carlo. I hope you enjoy your new life. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head yes.

" We'll get up and get to cooking it's stuff in the refrigerator and the cabinet. Oh I will not tolerate back talk, disobedience, or laziness. If I am hungry you cook, If I say clean you clean, If my cock is hard you fuck me, do you understand?"

"Yes she answered"

She went to the kitchenette and opened the one cabinet and took out two cans of tuna. There was lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers in the refrigerator. She was shocked to see healthy foods there. So a salad it was gonna be. She knew she had to keep her strength up to keep her brain sharp.

15 minutes later she called him from the other room to tell him dinner was ready.

"I hope a big salad is ok Carlo."

"It's fine Trudy sit and eat. But you taste both first. You know just to be safe of course."

She tasted both first then he sat to eat. They ate in awkward silence.

" That was good Trudy, now what's for dessert?"

She froze just thinking about another man touching her that was not Sonny scared her shitless. If I just think about Sonny I can handle this. It is about your survival girl. Just do not resist and he will not hurt you. She was so busy giving her psyche a pep talk she did not hear him talking to her.

He grabbed and shook her while he pulled her out of the chair.

Pay attention when I talk to you Trudy. I can not guide and train you to be my wife, if you do not obey me. Hearing that term made her blood boil. His wife, what the fuck she damn near bit her tounge to keep quiet. I have a husband she thought and it is not you you sick fuck.

" I have to show you something in the other room, let's go. This is purely for my pleasure."

He unlocked her leg and walked her down the long Hall she tried to see if anything stood out like a landmark around outside but no, just trees and water. He opened a door and turned on the light. She stood in shock. There was a T shaped leather whipping post with wrist straps.

"Come here you need to know what I like."

He gave her a cat of nine tails and told her to lock him into the straps.

"Please me Trudy, be a good wife. Oh and don't try to escape while I am locked in. The door opens by key and you don't know where it is. When I leave for errands you will be chained up. What are you waiting for? Beat me."

She looked at him with true disgust and disdain. As she struck him, He was writhing in pain. He panted out her name as he laughed. She mentally checked out briefly while she mindlessly beat him.

What day was it?

How long was she out of it?

Did he drug her so she would be out of it longer?

How far did they travel?

Was she still in Florida?

Fuck was she even still in America?

"Trudy!"

"What did I tell you about ignoring me?"

"I am so sorry I was just

concentrating on my job I don't want to mess up. Please don't be mad."

He had her release him. He grabbed her and pushed her up to the post and locked her in. She cried and thrashed about.

"Please no please you said this was for you not me!"

"The beatings are for me sure. That doesn't mean I can't do whatever else I want to do to you."

She couldn't see what he was doing because he locked her in the same way he was restrained, back outward towards him. He took off his boxers, grabbed her by the throat and rammed himself into her with no warning. She howled in pain. Tears were streaming down her face.

There was nothing she could do. There was nowhere to go.

There was no one coming for her.

It seemed like time was moving in slow motion for him. The sun was shining bright in the sky. He squinted up at it. He thought about what they would be doing right now, if she were here where she belonged. He was still on the scene, they all were. They were not leaving until the dogs picked up something. Castillo set up a mini command center from the back of the bug van. That's where all of the equipment was anyway.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING!"

One of the K9 officers brought the radio to life. The team listened for the location.

"Moon picked up a scent on the North side of the diner."

That was only 2 1/2 blocks from here. Sonny and Gina drove around to the location. The dog was barking up a storm while standing by the cold coffee puddle and the 2 coffee cups.

"Kitty did say that Trudy was supposed to pick up some coffee so this makes sense."

Gina explained to the cop. She radioed the Lt that this was a credible lead. Sonny examined the scene and the surrounding. He saw the surveillance cameras way down at the beginning of the block. On the side of the diner. He and Gina went inside to question the employees and patrons.

The owner of the diner was glad to help he looked out for the ladies in the area that's why he added the cameras. He showed Crockett and Gina his office. He sat down and pulled up the camera on the side of the building. They watched the nights footage fly by on fast forward. Gina told him the time frame to stop at. The 3 of them watched quietly.

Sonny gasped lowly when he saw Trudy walk into frame. She sipped her coffee as she walked quickly up the street. She stops and turns to her right. It looks like she is talking into the dark. She walks about 20 feet and some man walks up behind her. His back is to the camera as he jabs a Taser into her back. She collapsed like a ton of bricks.

"Mother fucker Sonny gritted out he is dead. Look at her Gina. She didn't even have a chance"

Gina choked back tears and grabbed his hand and he hung his head and took a deep breath. They continued to watch as the man bent down to fondle her Breasts. He took a syringe out of his pocket and jabbed her in her arm. He put her in the van and disappeared around the corner.

Sonny felt his stomach roll and took off to the men's room. Leaving Gina to explain to the owner.

" She is a undercover detective in our unit, his wife, and my partner."

The older man looked at Gina, placed his hand on her shoulder and offered his apologies.

" I thought she looked way too put together to be one of those girls. I am really sorry ma'am let me know if I can be of anymore help"

"Actually you can sir."

They turned to see Castillo in the doorway.

"Can we get all of your footage from all the cameras last night. I am Lt. Martin Castillo Miami Vice thank you for your help. You may be the key to getting our Det. Back."

"No problem sir I am glad to help"

Castillo shook the older man's hand. He radioed Stan to come get all necessary footage.

Sonny stood in the small men's room rinsing his mouth out and lighting what seemed like his 100th cig of the night. He promised her he would stop smoking, and he did about a month and a half ago. Of course that went out the window last night. He opened the door to leave the men's room and walked right into Rico who was on his way to the owners office with Stan to gather all of the footage from in and out of the diner. He brushed right by him and went back to his car. He knew it was not Rico who caused this, it was the bastards who took her. He needed to get away to clear his head to let go of the misguided anger towards his brother. He sped off from the diner.

There was no place in particular he wanted to go in Miami it all reminded him of her. The boat had her all over it, their new home wouldn't be much like a home right now. The beach, the restaurants, the clubs all screamed Trudy. Whether it was on the clock or off it did not matter. Despite how he felt he knew she felt worse. He drove around until the sun set and he felt so useless. He pulled up to his boat before he even boarded it. He cracked open a fresh bottle of E&J and took a gulp right from the bottle. He flopped onto the sofa on the top deck, instantly he thought about how shity he felt when Catlin and his baby died. Like lighting Rico flashed into his thoughts. He was right there by his side while he drank himself into Oblivion. He passed out thinking about how fucked up everything became in one damn night.

"Sonny get up damn it"

Gina yelled at him

"ok I see your daddy wants me to play hardball Elvis"

She turned the hose on full blast and aimed right for Sonny. He yelled, choked, and fell right on the floor in a drunken wet mess.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

He yelled and held his head at the same time.

"If your wife was here she would kick you in your pity party ass and you know it. Get up Sonny!"

He sat on the floor in a hungover wet blob surely not the man Trudy needed right now.

He slowly gained some coherency.

"Gina I can't do this without her. I know I can't."

He began to sob.

"I think I finally see Caroline's point of view. I always knew her point of view but I am actually living it now this impending fear I can't shake."

While he sat there in his new realization she went and started a pot of coffee down in the Gally. She brought him 2 cups black. She knew he needed to get more of a head in this.

" Sonny it is almost dawn and do you realize none of us have stopped working to find her? We have not slept, washed, changed clothes, nothing."

She sat down next to him.

"Rico poor Rico he is miserable. He keeps saying he let down his brother and that he has to make this right. Stan had to make him eat. He is gonna pass out from exhaustion. While Stan is at the office combing frame by frame through the diner footage, Rico is hitting every business on the stroll looking to see who else has video cameras outside."

" I know it's not his fault Gina I swear I do. He has been my brother and will always be nothing will change that."

"She deserves a husband that will move mountains for her. I know that's the kind of husband I promised to be for her."

He stood up, slowly threw the bottles in the trash and ran downstairs to change.

In a flash he was back on the top deck and grabbed Gina by the hand and kissed her cheek.

"Come on we have a partner and wife to find"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trudy was trembling with pain and had checked out mentally he unfastened her and carried her back to the room. He threw her on the bed, rechained her leg and left her there. She sobbed as she crawled under the blanket.

She had no idea how much time had passed by and they almost had a routine down packed. After she was raped that first time for not paying attention she made sure to not drift into her thoughts in his presence. She made his lunch and dinner daily. After dinner she would whip him until he was satisfied every night. He would change up the devices that she would use. Somewhere more gentle than others.

She would save her fantasy of Sonny kicking down the door with the team guns blazing. That's how she spent most of her free time getting lost in her memories of her family. The holidays they had spent together, Billy's face when he came downstairs the day after Christmas and saw the mountain of gifts from them and his aunt's and uncles at the OCB. Sonny and Caroline really welcomed each other's new mates in their lives with Billy, with no problem. She loved Caroline and vice versa.

She had been so well behaved that Carlo gave her a few things to wear so she wouldn't be naked all the time. Granted they were still skimpy, but it was still better than being exposed all the time.

"Trudy my darling I have a surprise for you."

She turned from the counter where she was pouring a cup of juice.

"What is it Carlo?"

She knew to answer him right away.

"Since it is our 2 week anniversary, I got you a little something."

She was floored when he said two weeks. She had no idea it had been that long. xSonny was probably giving up hope. Please find me she pleaded in her head.

"Meet Isabella she will be joining our little family. I figured you could use the company when I am not around."

" Oh my God Carlo"

That was all Trudy could think to say.

While he was busy putting her chain to the floor like Trudy's he eyed Trudy to gauge her reaction.

"Do you like your gift? My love."

She knew better than to come across as ungrateful.

"Awwww thank you Carlo you always take good care of me."

She looked at Isabella. She looked like she was barely 18. The barely legal girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please let me go!"

she started screaming. Trudy tried to calm her down. The poor thing was near hyperventilation. Trudy sat next to her on the bed and stroked her long black hair. As she tried to soothe her Carlo was leering at the two women from the doorway. Trudy did not like where his mind was going.

"I knew my pick was right, you two are so sexy together. We will have endless fun together."

" Trudy you better get her in line and do it quick. You hear that Izzy? He already nicknamed her. ask Trudy what punishment around here is like. I'm sure a dirty slut like you is used to it though."

He slammed and locked the door.

"Sweetie look at me. How old are you?"

"I just turned 19 last month my best friend and I just moved to Miami from Reading PA. We wanted a new start but when we got here our jobs fell through. We met this guy named Mark in the building where we are renting a room. He said he would hook us up with jobs. Our money was running out so we took the job working for him. It's been really tight in my neighborhood. The cops have been all over the place more so than usual. Late last night Mark got pissed and started changing up on us grabbing and pushing us around on our block. That guy broke it up and defended me. I thanked him and headed home and boom I am here."

"Where did he take you from?"

"We were staying at this shit hole place in Miami called The Century Hotel."

"Oh shit. He took me from the same place over by the diner. Listen to me, we are going to get out of this, do you hear me."

Trudy talked in a whisper just in case he was listening.

" You have to obey him at all costs do you understand? I am in charge of lunch and dinner. Whatever it is you comply. We are gonna get out of here. I have a lot of people looking for me."

"People don't look for girls like us Trudy come on be for real."

Isabella stood up and walked around the room. Trudy went towards the kitchenette.

"Are you hungry let me fix you something to eat."

She made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and poured glasses of milk.

They sat down to eat.

"Isabella I know you do not know me, but I need you to trust me and I need to know I can trust you. Do you get what I am saying?"

"We have to look out for each other and protect each other right?"

Isabella spoke before pulling a piece of sandwich.

"Exactly honey now here is the thing, there is something that he doesn't know about me. I am nervous to share it with you."

"I promise I will keep you safe but you have to swear not to say anything I mean it. Our lives depend on this secret."

Trudy stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned to Isabella and motioned to her to follow her. She turned the water on as Isabella closed the door and locked it.

"I am not who he thinks I am. I am Detective Trudy Joplin-Crockett. Miami Vice. I was undercover looking for a serial killer that's migrated here from Asia. He tourture and kills hookers. He just happen to kidnap me while working the case that night."

"Oh shit are you the reason why cops are everywhere? I mean with dogs, and going door to door pulling John's in for questioning and everything. The streets are talking heavy but no one knows exactly why though."

She sighed a breath like a release. Thank God Please do not give up on me Sonny. She thought to herself.

"Hey what the fuck are you two doing in there open this door before I break it down!"

Trudy unlocks the door and let's Isabella out first.

"Sorry baby I was just showing Bella here the trick to washing up without a tub or shower that's all."

"Thanks T it really helped calm me down you know distract me."

"Are you two hungry?"

Trudy asked the two of them.

"I should start dinner"

" I can help if you want. I was a great cook back home."

"Sure I was gonna make spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread"

"I want a salad with it. Make it happen."

"Yes Carlo"

The girls both answered.

After they ate dinner Carlo made Trudy train Isabella on how he liked his beatings. She was so repulsed she almost lost her dinner.

"Are you not happy pleasing me Izzy?"

She hesitated for a hair of a second before answering. That was more than enough to set him off; he grabbed her by the neck and threw her face first into the restraints.

" Why didn't you tell her to obey me immediately Trudy!"

He punched Trudy in the face before she could even respond. He bent down, picked up and threw her into the wall. He loved touching her and abusing her. She started to cry and scream. He slapped her for making so much noise and finally let her slide down the wall.

"Please no!"

Isabella screamed as he locked her in place the same way he did Trudy.

"Wait!"

Trudy grunted out

"She is just a teen she is only 19, don't do that to her please Carlo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trudy struggled to get back to her feet. All the while holding her face with one hand.

" Oh really that's so sweet of you. Playing the hero to the new whore. When in actuality this is your fault anyways. If you would have done what I told you, you know to train her properly she would know what I like!"

He grabbed Isabella by the back of the neck, released her from the restraints, threw her to the floor and put Trudy in her place. This time he turned her around so he could see her face. Her swelling had started around her eye from the hit she just took from him. He didn't waste any time taking what he wanted from her. He grabbed her by her throat, as he violently took once again what was only meant for Sonny. He grunted in her face as she screamed. Isabella sat on the floor too terrified to move. He was like a mad man Trudy was near blacking out from the pain.

Think damn it she darted her eyes around the room. There had to be something that she could use to hurt him. This was the perfect time to go for it. That's when she saw something shiny stick out from under the newspaper on the coffee table.

He didn't even see her move all he knew was that the cold steel of his gun was against the back of his head. Instinctively he threw his hands up and let Trudy neck and hair go.

Trudy's cop instincts kicked in almost immediately no matter how much pain she was in she knew this was their chance.

"Unbuckle me now!"

He did as he was told. Trudy picked up the whip and tied his hands together. Since she and Sonny started their relationship, he took it upon himself to start all the things you need to know about boat classes. Thank god that included knots.

"First, walk to the back now you sick bastard!"

Trudy grunted through her pain as she demanded.

"Second strip NOW!"

Trudy guided Bella on how to handcuff him with the cuff chains that were on their legs. She then bolted them to the floor just like they were. Next Bella took the long leather whip and tied up his arms. Next he was the blindfold with the one he liked to wear sometimes when he was beat. Finally Isabella took a dish towel from the kitchen and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ok Trudy what's next?"

Before she could respond she started to feel lightheaded. Isabella helped her to the chair at the table.

" I am so sorry he did this to you Trudy."

Trudy eased into the seat and looked at her new friend in the eyes.

"You are so young and just starting out in life. Your days should be filled with cute guys, college parties, and sorority sisters. I couldn't let him take all of that away from you. We have to stay focused. I can fall apart later. I can not think about what he has done to me right now. I just can't."

She wiped the tears from her good eye, as the tears stung the open cuts on her face. As her hand shook, it was evident that Trudy was holding on by a frayed thread.

"I will guard him, and you go look for keys, phone, weapons, or anything that can help us."

Bella got to work searching every single thing and spot. She found the Taser and ran back to tell Trudy. When she got back to their room Trudy was rocking back forth and sobbing. With the gun firmly in her hand still aimed at him.

So far she found the Taser, and a bunch of maps. No phone yet.

Trudy mustered up her strength through her pain, walked over to Carlo and removed his gag.

" I am not going to kill you because that would be too easy. What I will do is beat you within an inch of your life. Where is the phone?"

She put the safety on the gun, flipped it in her hand and smacked him in the face with the butt of the gun.

"Second question where the fuck are we?"

She smacked him again.

He coughed out a few dribbles of blood and a molar that she knocked out. He laughed as he spoke.

"My darling the pain you inflict just makes my cock hard with anticipation."

The sound of the gun ripped through the quiet house. Followed by his howling in pain. Isabella came running back scared to death of what she would find. Trudy shot Carlo in his right knee.

"The next one will be a little higher if you catch my drift."

"Loose floorboard behind my TV stand! You have betrayed me Trudy, I tried to save you."

Isabella took off running to look where Carlo said and sure enough it was there. She called out to Trudy as she connected the phone to the phone jack on the wall. Trudy walked as best she could despite the pain running through her body. She froze

"this is it."

she said to Bella.

" I cannot just oh hey honey I am still alive. I look a mess, my face is busted up, my eye is swollen shut, and we have no decent clothes to wear. I am used and disgusting. As bad as I want us free I can not face what's out there."

She started crying. Isabella asked for the phone number. Trudy knew her thoughts were irrational and rational all at once. She also knew it was the shock talking.

" I can make the call T give me the number."

Trudy eased onto the couch and recited the number to Gina's extension.

Meanwhile

Two weeks and two days of non stop leads that were dead ends. Another girl was taken in the same unmarked van. All they had was the van was seen heading south. Her friend did come in for questioning. She also gave a photo of her and her full name. Luckily she was at their room that night, or she might be missing too.

Sonny was living completely on the boat; he decided he would not set foot inside their house without her. He made his amends with his brother as soon as he and Gina left his boat that day. He knew he was wrong and he made damn sure Rico knew it too.

Tubbs and Gina would go by Trudy and Sonny's house and pick up the mail. Stan setup a camera in the palm tree out front just in case something happens.

All the phone extensions at OCB were being tapped and traced, just in case a break came anyone from any line would be covered. Sonny sat at his desk on the phone with Caroline giving her an update on the case. She offered any help she could, and he explained how he was finally able to see her point of view of the pain and fear that came with being a spouse to a cop. They exchanged their goodbyes, and ended the call.

The very next call came through just as he hung up with Caroline.

"Crockett"

He spoke gruffly.

"Help We don't know where we are."

That was the first thing Isabella could think of to say.

"Who the hell is this?"

he raised his voice, and got Stan's attention. Rico sat up and waited for Sonny to tell him what extension he was on. Sonny put up 2 fingers. Rico and Stan picked up and activated the trace.

"My name is Isabella Peterson. I was taken. I am here with your wife."

Sonny let the phone slide out of his hand. Gina grabbed the receiver and put the call on speaker.

"This is Detective Gina Calabresi. Who is this?"

The line went quiet for a second or two. You can hear a quiet discussion in the background.

"Come on Trudy you can do this. Don't not be afraid this is what you fought for honey. Let them hear your voice so we can go home now."

Stan was working like a speed demon trying to triangulate the call for the exact location. The Lt. And everyone else gathered around in frozen time waiting to see if it was truly her after weeks of dead ends.

They heard several small sniffles, followed by the moment they all waited for. The moment they heard her voice. Sonny was bent over in his chair with his hands in his hair he had to do something with his hands. His nerves were hot with energy.

"Sonny we don't know where we are. Please help us."

Her voice was so diminished. The rest of the room barely could hear her. It was loud and clear to him though.

He picked up his head with a face full of tears and bloodshot eyes. Gina rubbed his back as she cried too. It was her, it was really Trudy.

"Baby don't worry we are going to find you do you hear me. I can't believe it is really you. We never stopped baby, I never stopped looking."

" I got the location!"

Stan scribbled it down on the board in the middle of the room so everyone could see it.

"They are in the Keys."

Stan yelled out

"Baby we are coming right now we know where you are."

Trudy and Bella held each other and cried. They had no idea where they were until that moment.

They are surrounded by water and swamp. We will need choppers and cigar boats. It will take a few hours to get there. The Lieutenant spoke as he picked up another line and ordered backup and the transportation they needed.

Gina spoke up to Trudy.

"We will be there in a few hours sweetie we are heading to the airfield right now"

Trudy collapsed into Isabella arms.

"Come on Trudy let's get you something to cover up with."

Isabella went to the little dresser in the corner where Carlo kept Trudy's outfits. She picked the skimpy babydoll mainly because it had the most coverage. She went to check on the asshole, he had passed out from the pain. She knelt down, felt for a pulse, checked his chains, and made something quick for them to eat and drink. She turned and looked back before shutting the door. This is the last time she would be in this hellish room.

Trudy had nodded off curled up on the sofa with the gun in her hand, safety off of course. Isabella woke her to eat and dress.

"I hope you don't mind the PB&J and milk"

"I think it's safe to say this is our thing now honey. If it wasn't for you Bella who knows what would have happened to me. You saved me."

"Now see, I see it the other way around. You sacrificed yourself for me. I will always be indebted to you. I don't want to leave Miami. I really want a new life here. I would love it if we can stay friends."

"Well I can tell you for a fact you have a lifelong friend in me and Gina. She is my partner and my best friend."

Trudy yawned or at least tried her face was bruised badly her eye was pretty much swollen shut.

"You sleep"

Isabella told Trudy

"I will keep watch."

It was only a matter of a few minutes both women were sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun had just set a pitch black darkness around the women. The pair were so exhausted, and deep in their sleep. they did not hear the boats approach. The voices snatched Trudy from her sleep. she woke with a start in darkness and her gun ready. Isabella jumped up as well.

Local authorities came in first with a battering ram. They would not let Vice in first because it was their jurisdiction. Of course Sonny along with everyone else thought that was bullshit in this case they wanted to get to her ASAP and they were in the way.

All Trudy saw were big dark figures and flash lights yelling in her and Bella's direction, and didn't help that she only had 1 good eye at the moment.

"DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

Trudy yelled and aimed while blinded by the light. She pushed Isabella behind her to protect her. While behind Trudy Isabella hit the light switch on the wall, just as Sonny was pushing through the uniforms.

"TRUDY BABY I AM HERE!"

She squinted in the light. As she focused in on Sonny she shook with fear and adrenaline all over. She hid in Isabella's arms she tried to hide her face she was so happy to know they were saved but she looked horrible. A husband should never see their wife in this condition.

Baby thank God!

He was in tears as ran to her. He was so caught up in the glee of knowing he was reunited with her, he didn't give immediate though to her mental state.

" Hey Trudy it's ok shhhh we are safe we can go home now."

Isabella held her as Trudy's breathing evened out. Gina rushed past Sonny with blankets for the exposed women.

"THAT SICK FUCK IS TIED UP IN THE BACK BEDROOM!"

Isabella yelled over the commotion.

She welcomed the blanket and the help with Trudy. Gina embraced the two women and walked them towards the door with Sonny right on thier heels while the uniforms, Rico, Stan, and Lt went the rest of the house. They loaded up on on of the cigar boats Sonny directed the pilot to pull right off. Gina and Sonny both couldn't take there eyes off Trudy under the boat lights. She and Isabella were seated together in the blankets. The 4 of them where loaded onto one of the same choppers that they had just got off 1hour before. As soon as they landed in Miami 2 ambulances where waiting for them. Trudy and Isabella begged to ride together. They were inseparable this whole trip home. Gina and Sonny followed right behind thier ambulance.

Sonny, Gina, and Jess all watched the sunrise on a new day. As they sat and waited for news on thier wife, sister, and friend. Sonny paced, seat hopped from chair to chair, drank at least 5 cups of coffee, and stared out the window aimlessly.

"Sonny please sit-down"

Gina pulled him into the seat, and held his hand.

"Families Trudy Crockett and Isabella Morgan

The Doctor spoke to the 3 of them.

They all jumped up at the same time.

"How are they"

Gina asked the Doctor.

" Well Trudy is a hero the way Isabella explained everything she saved them both. She sacrificed herself, to keep him away from Isabella. Your wife suffered a great deal. There are no broken bones she is not dehydrated or malnourished but she was beaten and sexually assaulted multiple times. I am sorry Detective Crockett.

They are in the same room they are pretty much joined at the hip. It is normal for victims of captivity to form a close bond."

Sonny flopped down in the chair. The air was just taken out of his lungs. How could this happen to her. He couldn't imagine another man touching her that he wanted blood. He wanted him to pay for what he did.

"When can we see them?"

Isabella best friend spoke up

"Actually your wife asked to see Detective Calabresi only and Isabella is asking for you as well."

Sonny sat back and sighed. There was nothing he could do but sit there his hands were tied. He had to respect her wishes.

The two women followed the Dr to the room. They knocked and entered quietly.

Trudy's bed was closest to the door. She and Isabella where talking Isabella was sitting on the side of Trudy's bed. When Gina and walked in.

Gina gasped softly she finally got to see Trudy's injured face in perfect light.

"Oh honey I am so sorry this happened to you."

She kissed her on the forehead.

" Gina I want you to meet the young woman that saved me. Isabella this is Detective Gina Calabresi."

" I wish she would cut it out she is my guardian angel. It is nice to finally meet you. I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

" Gina look at me I can't let him see me like this. Sonny would die if he knew the things he did to me. I am going to loose him.

She twisted the tip of the blanket around in the fingers nervously. As she started to cry.

" You know he doesn't care about your looks right now. He is and was a mess without you. He hasn't set foot in your home since the morning you were taken. He vowed to only go into that house if you were by his side."

" He is all I thought about. He was my motivation to survive. I couldn't wait to be back home to him and you guys, I prayed to be rescued. Then when I knew it was going to happen, I panicked."

"I know I am young and don't know shit about true love, but from where I stand, he isn't afraid of you because of what happened. He is afraid of not having you, here with him. Let him see you."

"Hey I agree with her."

Gina chimed in, would you like me to get him. While you to talk we 3 can go for a walk and I can get Isabella official statement.

Trudy sighed

"I missed him so much."

"I will take that as a yes honey."

Gina held Trudy's hand in her to try and calm her trembling hands.

MEANWHILE

Sonny forgot all about the the rest of the team at the crime scene in the keys. His mind was solely focused on getting the girls out of there.. Until he looked up and saw Rico coming off of the elevator.

"Hey man how is she? Did you see her?"

He sat next to Sonny.

" She doesn't want to see me man. He raped her, he beat her, the Dr. said she sacrificed herself to save Isabella . What that bastard did to her really fucked her up I don't know if I will ever get my Trudy back."

He stood up and walked over to the window. More tears began to fall. Rico followed behind and pulled his brother into a strong hug.

"Give her time bro she is in shock. She is going to come back to you. She is going to come back to us."

"I got a small piece of good news."

Rico stepped back to see Sonny face as they pulled apart from the hug.

"Trudy really fucked him up he was chained to the floor naked, tied up, gagged,, and a gunshot to the knee. He said and I quote keep that crazy black bitch away from me. You should have seen his face when we informed him that the crazy bitch he was referring to was a Miami Vice Detective. He had no idea her cover was never blown."

"Sonny."

Gina called out to him as the 3 women walked into the lounge. He rushed to Gina

"What's wrong is she ok?."

"She is ready to see you honey go to your wife she needs you."

Gina grabbed Sonny's hands as she stood in front of him and looked him the eyes.

" This is what you both have prayed for just please be patient with her."

She hugged him and watched him run towards her room. He stopped short before turning the corner and heading down the hall

"Rico call Carol and Billy for me please and give them the good news. We brought them home alive."

He stood outside her door and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He cracked it slowly. He watched her from the doorway for a moment taking in what he saw. He saw her sitting up in the bed with her eyes closed shaking her left foot. That was her nervous tell. He never remembered a time where he was this frazzled when it came to her. She was still gorgeous despite her physical setbacks.

" Baby can I come in?"

He asked as he slid in the room and softly let the door click behind him.

" Uh Gina said you were ready to see me baby."

She didn't say anything she just hit the remote light switch that was in her hand. Once the bright overhead lights popped on she looked up at him and then down at her hands. He slowly walked over to sit in the chair facing the side of her bed. He finally could see her abused face up close. His eyes stung for fighting to hold in his tears.

"Baby I love you so much."

He whispered in her direction.

"I couldn't breath without you.  
I couldn't think without you.  
I couldn't function without you. I was a total Asshole to everyone especially Rico.  
Trudy if I never laid eyes on you alive again, if we didn't find you alive."

He paused and swallowed hard.

"All of my worldly possessions where going to be divided between Billy and Rico. I was going to cast off during the sunset and eat the barrel of my gun."

He started sobbing as he laid his head in her lap. She stiffened at his touch. He turned his head towards her and confessed.

"You are the first person I confessed this to baby. I am so sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me. I couldn't protect you like I vowed to do. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I am so relieved and blessed to have you back. There's nothing and I mean nothing that happened to you out there that would make my heart stop loving, needing, and wanting you Trudy."

Her tears slowly fell onto the right side of his face. She placed her hand in his full blond mane. She dreamt and prayed for the moment when she would feel her husband in her hands. She hadn't spoken a single word since he came in the room. He didn't give her a chance to. She took every word he confessed.

"I love you James Sonny Crockett."

That was all she wanted to say it was what she needed to convey to him. He opened his eyes and sat up a little he rested on his elbows right beside her hip. He felt her hands in his hair. He reached for her hand slowly. He placed his hand on hers that was on his cheek. He put her hand together with his and reached in his pocket. He kissed her engagement ring and wedding ring before he slid them back where they belong on his wifes finger.

"I carried these on me from the moment I got the call Trudy. I wasn't gonna rest until I put them back where they rightfully belong.

The couple sat there in that same spot for over an hour. Gina and Isabella came back into the room to find Trudy and Sonny sleep in that same position.

Gina took the extra blanket that Isabella handed her and covered Sonny. She whispered to Isabella to try and get some rest. She saw Isabella to her bed on the other side of the room and she headed out for the night.

The sun was just starting to rise when Trudy woke yelling and screaming. Sonny and Isabella both woke with a start. Sonny tried to touch her hand to help calm her but it had no effect.

"Shhhh Trudy it's ok."

Isabella rocked her and rubbed her back as she sat on the edge of Trudy's bed. She looked up at Sonny, as he sat back in the seat and barely blinked for fear he would miss something with his wife. Trudy calmed in just a few seconds. Isabella gestured to Sonny to slide into her spot. He rushed to the side of the bed, and carefully wrapped her in his arms. He was so thankful to have her back in his arms. He sat his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes to the sound of his wifes evened out breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sonny I don't think Trudy would agree to this hell man does she even know that you are seeing Carlo? "

Tubbs asked his partner as they stepped off the elevator and headed to the heavily guarded hospital room where Carlo was. Trudy and Isabella were being discharged in a few hours Gina was with them at the hospital a few miles away.

"I just want to see this bitch I just wanna know why man."

They flashed thier badges and walked in the room. He was cuffed by both arms to the guard rails on the bed, and his leg was totally out of commission.

"Hey fucker I heard my wife blew your whole knee to shits. Total knee replacement huh? "

He smacked Carlo right on his newly mended knee! Carlo was startled awake by the searing pain.

"Oh where you sleeping? Let me repeat myself.. Hey fucker I heard my wife blew your whole knee to shits. Total knee replacement huh? she is a beast at the shooting range."

He smacked his knee again as he walked up towards his face. I just wanted to come look you in your dirty little eyes to tell you my wife and Isabella will be giving testimony against your demented ass and lucky for you pal you kidnapped, beat, raped, and attempted to kill a police Detective. So you sir will never see a day a freedom again. Hey you might even luck up and get the death penalty.

"Come on Sonny don't give this piece of shit another second of your time." Rico spoke

"Yea your right I have a beautiful wife to get back to."

"You still want her? After all of the fun nasty things I did to her? Trudy is a nasty little slut. Cop or no cop I know the real Trudy she showed me in that cabin. The way she cried when I fucked her over and over, the way she squirmed when I strapped her down, the way she let me abuse that pretty ebony body. You will never be able to get me out of her head . I will always be your competition. She kept begging me to not hurt Bella but I think she didn't want to share."

He let put a sick little laugh. Sonny stomach turned at hearing what he did to his wife he and Rico turned to face Carlo. He walked over to his bedside, Rico was right behind him prepared to intervene if Sonny snapped and tried to really hurt Carlo.

"Sonny man think before you react don't do anything that would cost us the case."

"Carlo you know what is stronger than anything physical that you could do to her body? Her heart her soul and her mind. You see I will make sure to shower her with so much love and support that her mind will heal as well as her body and her heart. You will be a distant bad memory because she has a family and a team who will always be there to help her forget you. You will not win my wife will beat you buddy. "

As he turned to leave again he took out his gun and wacked him one good time in his new 24hour old knee.

Carlo couldn't make a sound the pain was so intense. He howled and cried silently. Sonny and Rico left and went to get the girls.

Meanwhile

Trudy was getting her final examination before being discharged. She was so tired of being poked and prodded. If it wasn't the nightmares, it was the doctors, or her own thoughts getting the best of her. She was so glad that Gina and Sonny were always there. She was moving around slowly taking small steps around the room and to the bathroom on her own. She welcomed the freedom despite the pain she was in. She still didn't have the courage to look at herself in the mirror. Or to let Sonny see the damage that clothes hid. Sonny gave her ample respect with privacy which was great.

The doctor gave her a healthy stack of instructions, information for a rape counselor that wasn't including the department shrink that was a whole separate issue by itself, physical therapy for her neck muscles that where badly strained from the assault. Finally how to care for the bruises and face wounds.

Isabella had a much shorter list of discharge papers. counseling referrals just like Trudy, and social worker resources in and around Miami for jobs and shelters since the girls where pretty much homeless. The women where talking amongst themselves while Gina helped Trudy change into the clothes that Sonny dropped off earlier. Trudy and Isabella only spent 2 days in the hospital, but to Trudy it felt like a lifetime she was eager for some normalcy.

" Gina and I where talking and she and I want you girls to stay with her in her spare rooms until you get on your feet here in Miami."

Isabella and Nya where floored by the offer. Bella started to cry as she fumbled with her overnight bag.

"You guys don't know the 1st thing about us and yet you would open your home and life to us.

No no Bella shook her head through the tears.

I owe you so much already Trudy your body your marriage you put so much on the line for me and you don't know anything about us.

"Now I beg to differ with that last part."

The women turned to see Sonny standing in the doorway.

"Isabella Peterson age 19 Nya Jacobs age 19 aged out of the Reading Pa foster system. Both worked at the Burger Barn at the mall after school and on the weekends. Saved up enough money for plane tickets to Miami to start over. Clean records no suspension or expulsions from school both on the honor roll. We are the best Detectives in Miami Dade young lady. Now if my sister and my wife say your staying with us , that's all to it.

He walked over to the young girls and took Bellas hand. "You brought Trudy back to me I will forever be in your debt."

He kissed her on her forehead.

Sonny grabbed Trudy bags while the nurse helped her to the wheelchair. Gina and the girls headed out as well. Trudy and Sonny made thier way to thier home he took the scenic route to give Trudy a relaxing ride in the Miami sun she sat back and took deep cleansing breaths.

"You went didn't you?" She broke the silence between them.

"Yea I did I just had to see him and tell him he did not win the way he thought he did. Rico was there the whole time. You blew his whole knee out and he was fresh out of surgery from getting a new one. So I uhhh checked its durability with the butt of my baretta 92. He better be glad thats all I did."

She let out a slow deep sigh as she looked at the beautiful pastel buildings they seemed to float by. She was lost in the peaceful moment. Silently grateful for the oversized shades from Gina. They hid her embarrassing blemishes, shielded her from the bright sun, the Dr. advised that the bright sunlight would hurt her bad eye, and they hid her emotions.

"Are you hungry baby?"

Sonny asked her while she daydreamed out the window. She didn't respond, if it wasn't for the fact that she was bouncing her leg he would have swore she was asleep. They where stopped at a red light, so Sonny turned to his right and reached for her hand.

"Baby did you hear me? are you hungry earth to my girl, he placed his hand on hers and called her name."

Trudy immediately started to plead her case and apologies.

'I am sorry Carlo please I didn't mean it I just wanted to do a good job please I promise I was paying attention."

She sobbed as she inched away from Sonny's hand. He immediately pulled out of traffic and pulled over right by a empty stretch of beach. He hopped out of the car and ran around to her door.

"Trudy look at me baby look at me."

He pleaded as he opened up her door and squatted down to her level. She was trembling in fear. He took her seat belt off, and carefully took off her glasses.

"Look at me baby look Trudy it is me Sonny. I won't hurt you Trudy. Carlo is gone baby look at the pretty water remember jumping off of our boat into the warm water on pretty days like this?

He was trying anything he could think of to help her.

"Remember our honeymoon we jumped off the boat and snorkled at Half Moon Cay. You fed all the little tropical fish."

He touched her hands and pleaded for her to look at him.

"I just don't want to get into anymore trouble for not paying attention. If I don't answer right away it happens over and over, I didn't mean to not answer you."

He could feel the rage inside but he had to lock it away and put her first. She will always be first.

"Look at me Trudy. Carlo is gone he will never touch you again ok? I pray that everyday your thoughts of him get a little bit smaller. I don't want that fucker to occupy any space in this beautiful brain of yours. I know it will take time. You have to believe me I promise to never ever rush you or push you."

"Sonny I didn't mean to. I am so sorry."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but If she was ready so was he.

"Come with me baby."

He helped out of the car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk and one of her beach hats. He put her glasses back on took her hand and walked out onto the warm white sand. She adjusted her hat as he fanned out the blanket. He helped her sit down.

"Now please tell me why you feel as though you owe me an apology darlin?"

She sighed and dug her toes into the sand.

"I" she paused as if to find the words that suddenly left her mind.

"I disrespected you. He took what was only meant for you."

He took off his Ray-Bans and looked off into the blue waves. figured I could use my thoughts of you and of us to get me through his sadistic after diner routine, but the first time I tried it I failed miserably. He was talking to me while I was whipping him on his post. I blanked out I had so many questions in my head. Where was I, was I in Florida, how much time had went by, was I even still in the US. He was super anal about training me to be his wife. I was never allowed to hesitate when he asked me a question he was calling my name and I didn't respond immediately. So my punishment was me unlocking him and he locking me in and..."

"Trudy stop.. please don't tell me this because you think you have to. Baby if you rather wait and tell the shrink I am ok with that."

"Sonny in all of our 15 years knowing each other, being partners, friends, lovers, and now husband and wife have we ever kept secrets from each other?"

"No we haven't"

he answered honestly

"but this is.."

She cut him off

"This is me not letting him win. I can't let him push you out. if I do, then thats him trying to be my husband like he said, at least in my mind. He took my body, but I feel like if I shut you out and push you away then thats him taking my mind and heart from you too. I can't let him take those things too!

"Baby I know you're not to blame for what he put you through. Now what we need to do is work on you knowing and believing it. You did not disrespect me. That mother fucker disrespected you"

He got up and positioned himself so that he was sitting directly behind her.

"Trudy can I hold you?"

She nodded slowly as she took off her glasses to wipe her freely falling tears.  
He opened his legs and gently wrapped her in his arms she broke down and sobbed as he rocked and soothed her.

They both knew this would be the first of many breakdowns for them especially her.


End file.
